


Sexo casual en un escenario post-apocalíptico

by Drakonov



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Top Natasha Romanov, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Lo que dice el título, y lo que completan los tags.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Sexo casual en un escenario post-apocalíptico

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre todo que no se note que el inicio lo escribí durante el confinamiento.

Ruge el cielo, cae un rayo y el mundo se vuelve oscuro. Pero no es la oscuridad de sus párpados ni tampoco la de la noche; es la oscuridad de un futuro incierto.

— ¡Vamos! —Le reclama, sin embargo, el presente.

Tira de su brazo —el bueno— tratando de ayudarle a levantarse. Le sorprende incluso que pueda hacerlo. El rugido del cielo es ninguno con el de los infectados, y es la mano que tira de él la que le guía en sus pasos sin rumbo. Y es esa, exactamente, la persona a la que se aferra sabiendo que por sí mismo será incapaz de continuar.

No sabe ni cuándo ni cómo, pero cierra tras de sí la puerta de un automóvil, cuyo motor rompe su estupor al tiempo que el retrovisor —ensangrentado y estallado— aleja el peligro de sí. Más vale que Steve se lo agradezca; no sólo han desperdiciado a lo más cinco balas y han conseguido su objetivo —aprovisionarse de productos de primera necesidad—, sino que se han hecho con un tesoro oculto.

— ¡Papel higiénico! —Sonríe Natasha, de lado a lado, al hacer recuento de su aventura.

Están aún a media hora de su refugio, en lo que debía ser una vieja granja. No la de Clint, esa no; otra más grande y más en mitad de Siberia. Claro que la han reformado conforme a su estancia; tres pisos, un subterráneo y veinte habitantes. Más. Más de los que creía que podían convivir en un espacio. Y más que van a ser.

Se da cuenta en ese momento de que Natasha le está mirando con deje cómplice, y que treinta minutos son todos y ninguno, demasiados para ambos a quienes apremia la necesidad. Y así, tan rápido el freno como fue arranque, se abalanza uno al otro sin saber quién primero.

La media hora pasa para Steve, que sabe cuándo comenzar a preocuparse, y no tanto para Tony a quien el tiempo no supone el resultado. Ya no. Morgan pregunta si puede merendar ya.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Le pregunta Natasha.

Niega y vuelve de nuevo la mirada a la carretera, con una expresión satisfecha y victoriosa. La lluvia repiquetea en el cristal y en su cara.

Sí, una pequeña gran granja es su hogar ahora. Ya antes le costaba recordar su origen; ahora dudan todos. Pero las cosas son así ahora. Tony es más feliz así, asegura, sabiendo qué, por qué y para quién vive y crea. Tony estuvo al borde de la muerte en su momento, así que intenta vivir la vida ante cualquier circunstancia. Steve, por su parte, se da cuenta de ello, con tres hijos y uno en camino. «¿Se lo habrá dicho ya a Tony?», se pregunta Natasha.

—El pasado no es pasado —suele decir.

Fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Y eso que la enfermedad fue bien mala, la segunda oleada peor que la primera y la tercera en conjunto con una economía donde la Gran Depresión era envidiable. Ellos tenían suerte; otros, no tanta.

—To-Tony ahora no —intenta zafarse de sus manos sucias e impúdicas.

—Relájate un poco —muerde su cuello.

La vacuna llegó tarde. Muy tarde. Utilizada para prevenir, no tenía ningún problema; utilizada en pacientes ya infectados, aunque fuese de manera muy leve, se convirtió en un patógeno capaz de convertir a su huésped en un, no muerto viviente, sino muerto en vida.

Al principio se creyó que provocaba graves daños cerebrales; después se descubrió —se experimentó— que los daños no eran sólo daños, sino _cambios_ en el comportamiento. Si bien lo describieron como un retroceso a una forma «primitiva» el término más adecuado sería «salvaje». Tanto en el sentido natural, como el psicológico. Caníbales, agresivos; gregarios, también. Organizados. Con lenguaje propio.

—Está bien —se resigna, reconociendo que tiene más trabajo que hacer—, pero esta noche —murmura en su oído— no te escapas.

Natasha arrolla a un infectado vagabundo, suelta una risa triunfante y golpea como celebración el volante.

No tanto como le golpea contra la puerta de su cuarto. Bucky no ha tenido tiempo siquiera de ver al resto, antes de encontrarse encerrado entre el cuerpo de Natasha y la madera de un cuarto cuyas paredes son cuestionablemente insonoras (no lo son).

Definitivamente no había sido suficiente, no. «Eres insaciable», cree. Cree que piensa.

—Y eso que disfrutas —le responde, como un ronroneo en su oído.

Enciende un instinto en Bucky que le convierte momentáneamente en una bestia. Natasha tiene que echar la cabeza atrás para dejarle espacio, siseando al marcar su cuello, su espalda bajo su camiseta y sujetador que acaban en el suelo, su pezón derecho erecto y un sonido metálico estremeciendo su oído.

—Te van a oír —le advierte Bucky, a quien su sonrisa sagaz delata sus intenciones.

Natasha se sube a su regazo, y acaba tirada en la cama, subiéndosele Bucky encima. A Natasha se le recuerda a un león a punto de atacar; una pena que quienes cacen, sean las leonas.

— ¡Ah!

La camiseta no se rompe porque ella, además de fuerte, es ágil. Por eso, cuando vuelve a mirarla, no ve nada, con su cabeza entre sus pechos, y Natasha misma estimulándose.

—Lame —le exige, exponiendo uno de sus pezones frente a sí.

Y él, sumido y sumiso así a su amada, ¿quién es para rechazar? Ella es receptiva pero fuerte en sensaciones; a más tira de su pelo, mejor deleite es el ofrecido. A Bucky sus pantalones le aprietan incómodos, pero no es a sí a quien los abre, sino a su Natasha que exhala liberada.

— ¡Ah, James!

— ¿Quieres que pare? —Pregunta, pícaro. Su mano en su entrepierna, la acaricia con mayor ímpetu esta vez.

— ¡Ah!

Sin embargo, no recibe ninguna orden, sino que en tres segundos cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza y cuerpo atrás, pues Natasha devuelve sus caricias provistas. Pantalón y bragueta abierta, Natasha no pierde tiempo en lamer la cabeza de su miembro, al tiempo masturbándole lento pero constante.

Poco dura el deleite, pues cuando una mano baja a sus testículos, cree que ahí va a quedarse pero no lo hace, Bucky facilita su intento. —Espera, espera.

Desnudos ya y completamente, Bucky puede tumbarse en la cama con la comodidad de un dueño y señor de su vida, confiándose en exceso —o indiferencia en plenitud— de ser presa fácil para la cazadora que le acecha, ladina y segura. Su cuerpo se contonea, con caderas curvas y atributos —todos— generosos.

—Abre las piernas —exige.

Con ello, ignora su miembro erecto y punzante que ya en el coche recibió en su boca, pasando al agujero cerrado que palpa con la lengua. Bucky se estremece de pies a cabeza, y ella misma también, masturbándose al mismo tiempo. Deleita Natasha la vista, entre piernas gruesas y musculosas, el líquido preseminal que mancha el vello de un abdomen marcado que sube y baja acorde a sus estímulos. La mano metálica es su música de ambiente y caricia de su faz.

Esta vez es el pelo de ella del que tira, y el placer de Bucky se transmite al suyo que pronto alcanza un ritmo más que satisfactorio.

Introduce su lengua experta, lubricando el interior con una saliva que ya su cuerpo produce necesaria; transige un respiro, pasándola subiendo hacia sus testículos, que no es más que un engaño para introducir dos dedos lubricados.

—Joder —murmura Bucky, y a Natasha, que le está mirando, mira—. Natasha, puedo.

—No aún —es firme.

—Sí puedo —asevera. A Natasha le invade el júbilo y la excitación, pero ninguna de las dos se refleja en su facción dominante.

—No —y muerde el pelo de sus testículos, tirando ligeramente.

Bucky vocea un juramento, aunque el dolor se desvanece tan rápido como aumenta su calor, cuando su deseo se ve cumplido y tres dedos hábiles aciertan en su próstata. Gruñe, jadea. Suda todo él, y toda ella también, y el sudor de uno se convierte en el del otro en donde se juntan pero no lo suficiente. Natasha finalmente se separa; no obstante, no hay hueco al respiro que entre ellos no existe, pues miembro contra miembro Natasha junta y sus bocas también.

—Antes salvé tu culo —y así, se lo agarra, sin pudor y sin vergüenza—, ahora me lo debes.

Asiente, no perdido pero si resignado —y excitado, así es—. Bucky les masturba a ambos rápido, dispuesto y abierto para ella, lubricado y húmedo, y caliente cuando introduce la punta de su miembro.

Natasha jadea, no tanto por el esfuerzo como por la sensación. Bucky responde; gruñe alto y claro.

—Te van a oír —le advierte, burlona.

Bucky aprieta los dientes, pero no pierde su compostura. —Y a ti también.

Natasha gime; la mano metálica suelta su pezón. Afrentada, decide agresividad y le penetra de una vez. A Bucky o se le cae el mundo o se le sube encima; su miembro vibra, y su cuerpo se sacude entero, y Natasha aprovecha y vuelve a penetrarle, con un jadeo entre sus bocas que no se alcanzan esta vez.

La necesidad era imperiosa; el resultado, ferviente. Luz, las facciones de ambos se iluminan y un trueno; Natasha, certera siempre, acierta en su próstata, reitera sus movimientos y pega sus torsos, y le permite masturbarse en su orgasmo, pues ella aguanta de milagro medio minuto más.

El aire afuera tibio ventila la habitación, y la lluvia que cae constante pero no abundante lo hace desde el oeste. En el cuarto inmediatamente superior, Sam, Clint y Scott no tienen otra diversión que abrir la ventana suya y aplaudir, tan jocosos ellos. Bucky les grita alguna grosería, pero Natasha le pide regresar a la cama.

— ¿Wanda —sube Peter al porche, resguardándose de la tormenta—, has visto a Nat? Me dijo que entrenaría conmigo hoy.

—No, sólo vi el todoterreno —se gira hacia su hermano que sale de la casa, sentándose a su lado en los escalones—. ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?

—En el cuarto, teniendo sexo —se sienta a su lado.

Peter enrojece completamente. —Pietro —le recrimina Wanda.

— ¿Qué? —Wanda niega con la cabeza, pero divertida—. ¡Es la verdad!

—Esta vez apoyo a Pietro —Shuri sobresalta a Peter—. Al menos son silenciosos.

— ¡No como los padres de otros! —se escucha desde dentro de la casa.

— ¡También son tus padres! —Peter intenta mantener la compostura, no como si estuviera completamente avergonzado.

— ¡Y los de nuestra hermana que escuchamos concebir! —Ríe a carcajadas.

—Hay niños delante —se cruza de brazos, Shuri, burlona.

—No le insultéis así, somos de la misma edad —Wanda acaricia el pelo a Pietro, que frunce el ceño.

—Ja, ja, ja. Qué graciosa.

Morgan observa la escena callada, sin comprender lo que ocurre, pero feliz como el resto.


End file.
